The Collaborative Perinatal Project represents a rich data set for the investigation of a variety of topics related to maternal and child health. Currently active areas of investigation include the descriptive epidemiology of congenital cataract and the association between elevated maternal serum levels of alpha fetoprotein at 14-20 weeks and subsequent stillbirth.